


High Stakes

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has forgotten how to feel anything but anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12334600053/erik-holds-charles-down-his-hand-fisted-in-the).

Erik holds Charles down, his hand fisted in the hair at the back of his head, as he drives into him as hard as he can. Tight heat engulfs him and destroys every rational, coherent thought; all that is left is sensation. All that matters is Charles.

Charles’s hand scrambles against the bedspread, looking for leverage or something to cling onto, and from there it’s an easy move to grab him by the wrist and twist it tight behind his back. Charles could stop him if he wanted to, could make him freeze and leave the room, but all he does is groan - low-down and delighted, as if no one has ever pleased him as much as Erik.

Erik so desperately wants to believe that is true.

The room fills with the short, sharp slapping of flesh on flesh, their bodies shifting against the bedspread every time Erik pushes himself into Charles. The friction is mind-blowing, tearing his sanity apart. He’s never been so distracted in all his life; Charles could be the end of him. Charles could mean the end of everything that he’s worked for - for Charles, he puts aside his rage and his anger. He embraces brighter emotions, but the cost is almost more than he can bear.

Anger flaring in his chest, he shoves harder into Charles, makes him take it faster and harsher. It isn’t right to treat him this way - he knows that, and yet he knows that he won’t stop. Not until Charles makes him.

For now, Charles takes it greedily, his mouth open and his chest heaving for air. A fine shimmer of sweat coats his body, and he chants Erik’s name as if there isn’t a single sweeter sound in the world, as if that’s all he ever wants to hear.

Erik’s grip will leave bruises on his arm, and his fingers tangled in his hair must ache, but Charles doesn’t complain - not once. He takes it willingly, spilling untouched against the bedspread, and when they are both finally done he curls against Erik’s side, loose-limbed and pliant in his comfort.

It’s a dangerous game they’re playing. Erik’s body is tense. For once in his life, he doesn’t know if he wants to win.


End file.
